This invention relates to a slider for a solid paste dispenser.
Solid paste dispensers are described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 59080/1999, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5502/1996 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2,534,943. A typical device is shown in FIG. 8. A tail plug 02 is rotatably fitted in the rear end of a cylindrical casing 01 to cause a screw rod 03 forming an integral part of the plug 02 to rotate in the casing 01 and a slider 05 is threadedly engaged with the screw rod 03 and is longitudinally movable along the screw rod 03 and guide ridges 04 formed on the inner wall surface of the casing 01 and extending axially thereof. A stick of a solid paste 06 has its rear end held by the slider 05 so that its front end may protrude out of the casing 01 or retract thereinto with the movement of the slider 05. The slider 05 is cylindrical and has a bottom formed with a threaded hole through which the screw rod 03 extends. The device has a cap 07.
The slider 05, however, gives the device the following drawbacks: (a) The solid paste 06 having its rear end simply fitted in the slider 05 is likely to come out from the slider 05 easily if its front end sticks to a surface to be coated with the paste, and is thereby pulled; and (b) The rear end portion of the solid paste 06 which is fitted in the slider 05 usually occupies as much as about 15% of its entire length, and is wasted without being used effectively as a paste.